EXOPLANET
by Do Kyung Chan
Summary: FF ini terinspirasi dari MV MAMA baik korea maupun mandarin, cuap-cuap teman saya, pikiran saya, Mas osi, Mas Ayi', Luthfi, Veri, Intan, Wanda (yg nyuruh masukin sungmin-ppa tapi aku nolak karna ini EXO-PLANET.. Mian eonni.. usahain neh...)..


EXO PLANET FIRST CHAPTER

Author : DO KYUNG CHAN

Cast :

EXO K & M

You / Im Hyu Ra

You / Yun He Ra

Lee Kyung Hee

Ahn Shenna

Yun Si Yun

Cha Jin Woo

Cha Hun Baek Seonsaenim

Jung Ji Sung

Park Ji Young Seonsaenim

Hwang Min Woo Seonsaenim

Shim Changmin / Shim Chang Min seonsaenim

Lee Sung Min / Lee Sung Min

Kim HyunA/ Kim HyunA

Jang HyunSeung/ Jang HyunSeung

ChunJi/ChunJi

Genre : Supernatural, Gaje, Typos, Romance dll.

Rated : T

Cuap-cuap author : FF ini terinspirasi dari MV MAMA baik korea maupun mandarin, cuap-cuap teman saya, pikiran saya, Mas osi, Mas Ayi', Luthfi, Veri, Intan, Wanda (yg nyuruh masukin sungmin-ppa tapi aku nolak karna ini EXO-PLANET.. Mian eonni.. usahain neh...)..

Warning! : **EXO BELONG TO GOD, SME, THEIR FAMILY AND THEIR SELF. ANOTHER CHARA EXCEPT EXO IS OOC. ESPECIALLY IM HYU RA AND YUN HE RA YOU CAN CHOOSE TO BE WHO IN THIS FF. THIS IS MY FF I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT IN HERE. I HATE PLAGIARISM!**

Summary : Para pemuda dari Planet EXO datang ke bumi untuk memberhentikan kekacauan (author : tapi mereka malah bikin kekacauan hahahahaha.. |EXO : #men-deathglare author |author : kabuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrr..) Dan, mereka menyamar sebagai mahasiswa di suatu Universitas yang terkenal di sana daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn..

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

DON'T PLAGIAT DON'T BASH DON'T FLAME

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

REMEMBER, JUST RnR

.

IF YOU HATE THIS FF, CHARA OR ME BETTER IF YOU GO AWAY JUST CLICK [X] THAT IS BETTER

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE

.

.

DO KYUNG CHAN

.

.

EXOPLANETEXOPLANETEXOPLANETEXOPLANETEXO

**Author POV**

Akhir-akhir ini sangatlah booming penampakan UFO / Unidentified Flying Object itu (weleh-weleh sok inggris).. Dan, pada siang hari di kota Seoul terdengar ledakan yang dapat di dengar sampai radius 3 km.. Sontak para wargapun kaget.. Namun setelah di identifikasi tidak ada bom, dinamite, senjata api dan nuklir. Akhirnya, para petugas keamanan menyatakan kalau tidak ada apa-apa.. Dan, wargapun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya masing-masing..

#blamm.. jedoor.. blamm.. jedooor.. blaaammm..

Yg merupakan suara tukang jual bak (?) di korea.. (waakksss?)

Dan, di suatu pesawat asing yg sebenarnya ingaat sebenarnya ingaatt sebenarnya inggaaaatt tgl 24 april nyoblos nomer 2 ojo lali yo! Eh kok malah promosi coblosan.. eh sebenarnya adalah sumber suara tadi.. (bukan blaam.. jedoor.. tadi lo ya)

Dan, keluarlah 12 pemuda tampan, gagah, berkharisma, & berwibawa.. Dan, jangan lupakan ada yang cadel, ada yang item, ada yang pendek, ada yang setinggi tiang listrik, ada yang kayak panda, ada yang pipinya kaya bakpao, ada yang childis, dan ada yang romantis..

"inikah yang namanya bumi? Apa kita salah planet?"ucap suho.

"iya benar kok thuho hyung.. ini namanya bumi"jawab si cadel eh sehun deng.

"sepertinya tidak ada kekacauan sama sekali?"sahut kris

"bener tu... Gak ada kekacauan thama thekali malah ini thejuk.."jawab si cadel lagi..

"terus kita tinggal di mana nih duizhang?"tanya lay

"kita manfaatkan saja kekuatan luhan saja.. untuk membujuk orang agar mau menerima kita di apartement.. Toh, uang kita berbeda dengan orang bumi.."jawab duizhang dengan mudahnya..

"oh, iya ya duizhang.. luhan lupa.. **ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**"jawab luhan lupa kekuatannya (yang penting kagak lupa daratan. Kayak iklan AX*.)

**Skip Time**

Setelah luhan menggunakan telekinesis-nya itu, mereka tinggal di apartment yang namanya SunRises apartment.

"huuffft.. capek hyung.. laper! Hauth!"rengek sehun sambil mengingat-ingat bubble tea.

"iya hun! Hyung juga capek.. di sini ada toko pierching gak ya?"kris ikut merengek

"aku kangen mr. Panda!"tao ikut-ikutan

Tiba-tiba..

#Tookk.. Tokk

**Hyura POV**

"Gimana ini kok gak di buka-buka."ujarku dengan sebal.

"tunggu aja deh eonnie!"ujarnya menghiburku.

Akupun kembali melihat adikku yang senantiasa mengetuk pintu itu. Ya bagaimana lagi, aku dan adik sepupuku baru tinggal di sini kemarin.. Dan, aku ingin mengenal tetangga, itu hal yang lumrah bukan? Tapi, mengapa mereka lama sekali? Entahlah.

#Ckreet..

Hufft.. akhirnya dia membukanya..

"annyeong haseyo! Kami tetangga baru di sini dan kami memberikan hadiah untukmu mmm..."sapa adikku

".. Byun Baek Hyun.. Panggil aku Baek Hyun. Gomawoyo lalu namamu siapa?"ujarnya sinambi menunjukku

"aku hyura.. Im Hyura. Dan ini adikku atau Yun Hera. Kami tetangga baru di sini Baekhyun oppa"ujarku mengenalkan diriku dan adikku sinambi berjabat tangan dengannya..

"tak perlu memanggilku oppa.. kami juga baru tinggal di sini kok hyura.. kami ju.."ujarnya menerangkan

"oh.. baiklah kami pamit dulu.."sela adikku

"iya kami besok akan kuliah.."tambahku

"di mana?"tanyanya sambil menatapku

"di Inha University.. Kamu jur.."jawabku tapi di sela oleh dia

"berarti kita satu kampus.. ya sudah selamat tinggal!" dia menyudahi pertemuan kita.

Dia sangat menarik.. entah kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya, tatapannya, wajahnya dan suaranya.. ah aku sebaiknya tidur saja..

**Hera POV**

Entah kenapa kurasa eonnie menyukai baekhyun ya? Halah mungkin perasaanku saja, tidak baik berpikir terhadap orang lain seperti ini huh.. Kau aneh Yun He Ra! Tidur saja deh..

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini matahari menyapaku dengan kilauan cahayanya menyinari mataku yang malas bangun ini..

"hah jam 6.30 bisa mati aku!"ucapku kesal. "yah mana di tinggal sama eonnie."gumamku

Aku berjalan melewati kamar orang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu terlihat seorang namja tinggi keluar dari situ. Dan aku yakin itu bukan baekhyun.

"ah nn..naa..mamu ss.. sii..sii...apa?"tanyaku dengan entah mengapa, gagap.

"aku kris. oh iya aku dengar dari baekhyun namamu hera ya"jawabnya dengan di senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. "ayo kita berangkat bersama!"ajaknya.

Jadilah aku berangkat naik mobil dengan orang itu yang katanya kakak sepupu baekhyun. Dia tampan sekali, juga tinggi sangat ideal.. Namanya juga indah, kris.

"hera kau kenapa?"tanyanya yang sontak membangunkanku dari lamunanku

"oh.. ani.. aku tidak apa-apa oppa."jawabku yang di hadiahi senyum manisnya itu. Tanpa kusadari wajahku memerah dan dia kembali tersenyum.

Di sepanjang perjalanan aku selalu menatapnya, memandanginya dan mencari kekurangan di fisiknya. Dan, hasilnya nihil. Dia memiliki suara bagus, senyumannya juga manis, dia tampan, dia tinggi, dia ramah, dia berkharisma, dia berwibawa, dia sopan, dia.. dia... dia sama sekali tak punya kekurangan. Tapi entah dengan hatinya. Bahkan tadi wajahku memerah di buatnya.

**Kris POV**

Entah kenapa gadis itu tak pernah memalingkan wajahnya dariku saat dia melihat ku, sering aku membalas dengan senyuman tapi mengapa wajahnya memerah seketika. Dan, kamipun tiba di kampus.. Dan menurutku sangat menyedihkan karena tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, aku rasa aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya.

"ya sudah hera-ah, aku masuk kelas dulu? Nanti kita pulang bersama lagi ya?" tawarku

"baik oppa."jawabnya di sertai senyumannya

Sungguh senang melihatnya tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku melamun lalu aku melihat jam yang rupanya sudah pukul 07.15

"yak! 45 menit lagi masuk!"gumamku

**Normal POV**

Krispun tiba di kelas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"selamat pagi! Bagaimana kabar kalian?"sapa dosen kelas itu yang di kenal namanya adalah park ji young.

"baik seonsaenim.."jawab mereka serentak.

"oh iya hari ini ada murid baru lagi. Ayo silahkan masuk!"ujar ji young seonsaenim sambil memanggil mahasiswa pindahan tersebut. Dan mahasiswa tersebut mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Eh bentar dulu ya. Di kelas-nya bu park ji young itu yang di situ ada:

x. Kris/ Wu Yi Fan/ Wu Fan/ Li Jiaheng/ Kevin Wu/ Kevin Li/ Kris Wu/ Kris Wu Fan.(banyak amat)

x. Yun Hera

x. Ahn Shenna

x. Oh Sehun

x. Kai / Kim Jong In

Kelas pak cha hun baek ada:

o. D.O/ Do Kyung Soo

o. Im Hyura

o. Byun Baekhyun

o. Park Chanyeol

o. Jung Ji Sung

Kelas pak Hwang min woo ada:

w. Lay/ Zhan YiXing

w. Chen/ Kim JongDae

w. Lee Kyung Hee

w. Lee Sung Min

w. Tao

Kelas pak Shim Changmin ada :

q. Yun Si Yun

q. Cha Jin Woo

q. Suho/ Kim JoonMyun

q. Luhan/ Xi Luhan

q. Xiumin/ Kim MinSeok

"annyeong haseyo chingu, Yun He Ra immida! Bangapta. Bangapsummida!"sapa Yun Hera

"Gwaenchana hera-ah!"jawab mereka

**Kris POV**

Bukankah itu gadis yang berangkat bersamaku? Mworago? Dia.. diaa.. satu kelas denganku?

"hera kau duduk di samping.. sshhh.. kris!"seru seonsaenim yang sontak membuatku kaget.

Saat hera sibuk berkenalan dengan gadis sampingnya yang kuketahui dari nametag-nya bernama Ahn Shenna itu. Dia sangat cepat berkenalan dengan semua teman di kelas ini termasuk Sehun dan kkamjong, benar-benar orang yang _friendly_.

Saat seonsaenim memberi se-abrek pengetahuannya tanpa jeda, begitu pula dengan aku yang memandangi hera tanpa jeda, melihatnya tersenyum saat seonsaenim memberikan lelucon di depan kelas. Senyumnya tak bisa tergantikan..

"hera! Apa kau nanti jadi pulang denganku?"tanyaku sinambi memainkan pulpen dengan tangan kananku dan mataku menatap buku catatan.

"te.. tenn.. tu.. oppa.. Memangnya mengapa?"tanyanya dengan ekspresi mengapa.

"tidak apa-apa."jawabku singkat dengan nada datar.

**Normal POV**

Di kelas pak hun baek. (galak dia.. bener.. aslinya dia ikut pramuka daan.. sadis orangnya, kan, dia yang bina)

"kita ada mahasiswa baru. Kalian lihat kan?"ujar pak hun baek dengan dingin dan datar.

"ya pak."mau tak mau para mahasiswa pun menjawab dengan (sangat) terpaksa.

"perkenalkan dirimu!"perintah mas ayi' eh pak hun baek.

"annyeong haseyo chingu. Im Hyura Immida. Gamsahammida!"sapa hyura

"annyeonghaseyo!" mau tak mau (lagi) para mahasiswa pun menjawab dengan (sangat) terpaksa karena di pelototi oleh pak hun baek.

"kamu duduk di samping.. hmm.. gak ada yang kosong ya.. eh.. di samping baekhyun.."ujar pak hun baek melucu namun tidak ada yang tertawa lalu dia melotot lagi daan..

"bwahahahah.. hyayahahha.. nyahahaha. Kakkaka.. wakakaka.. huahahha.."tawa mahasiswa dengan sangat (sangat) terpaksa.  
Hyura pun hanya mengangguk.

**Baekhyun POV**

Dia, jadi dia dia.. hhh baekhyun mengapa kau seperti ini? Kau dan dia berbeda, ingat itu.. hhh tapi aku tak bisa memalingkan pandangku ke padanya.. hufft,, apa aku suka dia? Hhh tak tau lah.. tapi mengapa saat dia berbicara dengan ji sung hatiku rasanya sakit sekali.. Jika aku luhan, aku akan bertelepathy dengan ji sung agar tidak berbicara dengannya lagi.. hhh akhirnya ji sung memalingkan pandangannya dari hyura.. syukurlah..

Akhirnya pelajaran selesai juga dasar pak hun!

**Normal POV**

Di kelas pak hwang sangat ayem tentrem tapi ada 2 sejeli eh sejoli yang bikin author iri Lee Kyung Hee ama Lee Sung Min. *hera : kris aku iri dengan mereka! | kris : kau pikir aku tidak ya yun hera?*

"chagiya?"ujar sungmin sambil mencolek dagu kyunghee.

"waeyo oppa?"tanya kyunghee.

"kamu bawa hand phone gak?"sungmin tanya balik

"waeyo?"kyunghee tanya balik

"aku minta mp3 instrumental!"pinta sungmin

"oke tapi jangan keluarin puppy eyes no jutsu dong *kedip-kedip*"jawab kyunghee

"tapi aku menyukai jurus itu.. OK istirahat nanti di kantin.."jelas sungmin..

"kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan yuk oppa?"ajak kyunghee

"boleh-boleh aja chagi.. Kemana?"tanya sungmin

"terserah saja oppa.."jawab kyunghee sambil malu-malu..

Halah kita tinggalin couple SungHee aja ya..

Kita ke kelas Pak Shim Changmin aja yuks!

_**Yun Si Yun POV**_

Hari ini seperti biasanya di kelas pak changmin yang udah narsis kepedean lagi ama yeoja-yeoja di sini huffftt.. Sabar si yun tunggu istirahat ntar, si yun sabaran dong! Apalagi panas banget karna pak changmin nyebarin gas karbondioksida berlebihan, di kelas ada ACnya lagi..

"yun! Yun!"panggil jinwoo

"apa jinwoo?"tanyaku

"Sst,.. Kamu tau gak anak baru yang di kelas bu jiyong ama di kelas pak hunbaek?"bisiknya

"hh,, nde.. Waeyo?"tanyaku

"mereka itu tetangga kita di SunRise apartment yun!"bisiknya agak keras

"and than? Aku masih sayang shenna!"ujarku tegas..

"eh, Yun Si Yun! Apa yang kau katakan?"tanya shim seonsaenim

"animnida seonsaenim.. Gwaenchana.."ujarku tertunduk malu..

Kemudian para yeojya di kelas ku membahas perkataanku tadi.. hhhh,, dasar whisper! Eh, kata shinee whisper is lucifer? Gak taulah eh, kenapa yeojya tu pada penggosip ya? Tau ah..

**XIUMIN POV**

Kenapa sih yun si yun tu? Kalau ini di exo planet aku bakal bekuin dia! Gak bisa balik ya syukurin lo! Malu-maluin kaum namja aja.. kalau ada kris, pasti dah kejang-kejang dia tuh..

"yun! Kamu ini malu-maluin aja tauk!"

"biarin aja min,, kan aku emang suk.."

"sama aja!"selaku

Ayo dong cepet jam satu.. nah tu tinggal 10 detik.. 10.. 9.. 8.. 7... 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. dan

_TEET TEET_

Yes akhirnya pulang juga.. yuhuii..

**KRIS POV**

Mana anak itu? Kok belum keluar?

"hyung!"

"eh tao? Kamu bareng xiumin aja yah?"ujarku

"tt.. tap.."ucapannya kusela..

"sst.. udah sana di tunggu xiumin kamu.."ujarku meyakinkan..

"iiya hyung.." diapun berlalu menuju xiumin yang mobilnya ada di seberangku..

"oppa! Aku datang! Maaf ya telat, karena aku tadi di panggil dosen sebentar.."ucap seseorang.

"eh yunnie! Ayo cepat masuk.."ajakku

"ya eh yunnie?"

"ya!"

_BRMMMM_

Ayolah dia kenapa memandangiku terus? Kalau aku manusia bumi, pasti aku sudah seperti kepiting rebus _over-boiled_.. Bagaimana lagi? Bayangkan saja, kau terus di pandangi oleh orang yang kau sukai tanpa henti.

**HYURA POV**

OMO! Aku tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya.. Dia sangat tampan.. Dia juga imut.. Dia juga manis..

"AAAA! Paboya! Hhhhh... apa yang kuu—hehe tidak apa"geramku

Apa yang kulakukan, hampir saja baekhyun tau.. Tadi saja dia menoleh ke arahku...

_Sampai di Apartement..._

Sip dah sampai apartement.. eh itu mobilnya siapa? Kira2 juga baru datang.. Itukan hera? Itu siapa? Ah tau deh...

"baekkie! Aku dahulu ya?"aku akan berlari tapi ada yang memegangi tanganku

"apa?"tanyaku

"berjalanlah bersamaku... Arra?"ajaknya

"a-arra.."jawabku tersipu..

**NORMAL POV**

"b-baekhyun? A-apa t-tidak a-apa-apa j-jika aku b-berjalan b-bersamamu?"tanya hyura terbata-bata

"tidak.. memang kenapa? Kan, hanya jalan bersama, memang ada yang salah?"jawab baekhyun spontan..

"tapi bagaimana jika temanmu mengira kita ada hubungan?"ujar hyura polos

"hah? Apa yang kau katakan?"baekhyun tertawa garing

"huh, ya sudah... aku ke masuk dulu.."ujar hyura sambil berlalu..

"ada apa dengan anak itu? Suka sekali berbicara hal yang aneh-aneh.. Hah? I-itu bukannya?"terka baekhyun.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Bagaimana dia bisa sampai di bumi? Bagaimana caranya? Waduh bisa gawat ini.. Aku harus menghilangkan aura exo-planet dan harus memberi tahu yang lain..

"hyung! Dongsaeng! Ini gawat.. pangeran kegelapan sepertinya sudah mengetahui keberadaan kita.."jelasku

"hah yang benar?"tanya kris ragu

"ya hyung benar! Aku tadi bertemu saat aku akan masuk ke apartement.."terangku

"hhh.. tapi, kita belum di beri perintah oleh raja jadi, kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.."ujar kris dengan seringaiannya

"b-baiklah hyung.."ujarku sinambi berlalu ke kamarku..

**END BAEKHYUN POV**

**SKIP TIME**

Di kelas baekhyun-a alias Pak Cha Hun Baek..

"anak anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru.."ujar ayi' eh baek seonsaenim

"annyeonghaseyo.. jonen..

**TBC**

**PLEASE READERSNIM YANG UNYU-UNYU CETAR MEMBAHANA BADAI ULALA,**

**REVIEWNYA PLEASE**

**SATU REVIEW, MEMBANTU SAYA DALAM PROSES PEMBUATAN IDE DI DALAM OTAK SAYA.**

**PLEASE READERSNIM NIH GUE KASI HADIAH**

**#NEBARINFOTOHUNHANMOMENT**


End file.
